


The Season of All Natures

by draculard



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom Leia Organa, F/M, Light BDSM, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Rough Sex, Sub Poe Dameron, light age play, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: In his dreams, Leia doesn't call him 'Commander.'





	The Season of All Natures

In his dreams, she doesn’t call him ‘Commander.’

Her hands are soft and gentle. She combs his hair and buttons his shirt for him; she cradles him close to her chest. Sometimes her lips find his forehead, kissing him like his mother used to before she died. Her voice is husky in his ear, reassuring him, chasing all his nightmares away.

In his dreams, she’s so much stronger than him. It makes him feel safe -- makes him feel soft and trusting and a little weak, but in a way that feels so good he doesn’t care. She can pin him against the mattress like it’s nothing. She can twist his arms behind his back and drive his face into the sheets, she can mark him with her teeth, she can leave bruises on his neck and chest and he can do nothing.

He wants her to take care of him, and she does. She tucks him into bed, she holds his hand, she kisses his battle wounds. She leaves kisses everywhere she’s hurt him. Something like electricity follows her every movement, dancing over his swollen, battered skin, over the discolored bruises, over his open, unstitched cuts, over his welts. 

Her skin is soft. Her lips are warm. She cups him through his pants -- he arches his back -- and he feels so warm it’s suffocating him. Her hands on his chest, her lips on his neck. His skin on fire.

“Mommy,” Poe whispers. It’s almost a prayer and almost a song.

Then he opens his eyes and finds himself back in his bedroom, his legs sticky with cum. The dream fades away. The light is different now, the air cool, the atmosphere changed.

He was only dreaming, after all.

Leia is gone. 


End file.
